Mattaku
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: What if we only thought the Transformers was just cartoons and movies? What if, we were wrong? AU Transformers fic.


AU Transformers Fanfiction. Romance? Of course. Action? Maybe. Will be rated M for mature themes and the like, and language. Don't like my stories? Don't read them, well, unless you want to torture yourself, and if that's the case, welcome aboard fellow masochist!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers. Even if i wish i did. I do, however, own Rei, Zelite, Kris, Xero, Trance, Techno, Kuri, and Cyris.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/quoating', (" _Com. Link._ "), "_Bonded Talk_", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Moi )).

)( Story Start )(

A woman ran around a convieniant store, getting things for customers, while trying to get work done. The woman was 5'4" tall, wore a simple pair of leg hugging blue jeans, a black shirt with the Decepticon logo on it, her midback length hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Her aqua and white sneakers squeaked as she slid, nearly falling, on a patch of wet floor, feeling all the while like a headless chicken running around. "Zel! Get that customer, would you? I've got more important work to do!" Her manager yelled out, from over by the grill.

"I've already got him! Geeze!" She yelled back, ringing up the customer and handing him his change. "Have a nice night!" She said, forcing a happy grin to her face. "Your life is going to change." He simply replied, making her blink. 'Oh-kaaay..That was..odd..whatever, gah, stupid cooler needs to be stocked..' She thought, resisting the urge to slam her head against the counter.

Five hours later, and Zelite was practically skipping out of the store. "YES! YES! FREEE!" She yelled, nearly falling over at her manager's "See you tomorrow night Zel!" Zel sighed a moment, left hand running along her head, pulling her hairband out as she reached it. "Oh yeah, god, it's a crime to restrain beautiful hair like this." She muttered to herself, sighing.

"Come on Zel! Time to party!" A girl said, draping herself across Zelite's shoulders, making her shrug the lightweight off. "Uhh, not right now. As fun as it would be, i have an interview with the APD." Zel replied, looking at the pout the shorter girl gave her.

The girl looked remarkably like Zel herself, only differances were the skin tone, hair color, and the silly toy visor she wore, which was blue. The girl, Rei, stood an even 5' high, her hair, currently dark blue, was pulled back into two wavy pigtails.

She wore simple blue jeans that did nothing to flatter her lower half; but the white shirt she wore ended just above her stomach, showing it off, and had an Autobot insignia that she had ironed onto it, from when the old cartoon movie had been re-released.

"Ugh, don't get into another fight. I will be forced to remove you, and cause possible mental trauma to your cerebral cortex's." A third girl stated, standing at 5'2 1/2" tall. She had brunette hair, that fell straight down her back, much like Zel's own.

She wore simple low cut jeans that tended to fall down her hips, which made her have to wear belts, she didn't care. Her shirt was a camo pattern of black, white, and gray, with a green symbol on the chest.

It was one of the other woman's own design, deeming that if the other two of her child-hood friends wore Transformer Insignia's, then she would too, but her's was what she called a 'Neutral", which worked out pretty ok, since she always seemed to be just that, to the other two.

She wore a simple pair of silver wire rimmed glasses, and looked utterly bored. "Ugh, shut up Cyris. No one asked for your stupid EMT talk." Zel said, sighing. Why couldn't she just get a break.

"Hey! Don't talk like that to Cyris! What if you got injured?! Wouldn't you WANT someone who knew what to do to help you?" Rei asked, hands on her hips. "Depends on if she actually knows what she says she does." Zel stated, walking along a sidewalk with the two, Cyris in the middle, as always.

"Anyways, let's have happy thoughts? Ok? I'm getting my new Solstice tomorrow! Yay!" Rei stated, looking entirely too happy for Zel's liking. "I bet you're going to name it 'Jazz' too, aren't you? You KNOW it was just a movie, right?" Zel asked, brow arched.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean i can't fantisize, besides, Cyris nicknamed their ambulance 'Ratchet'!" Rei stated, looking smug. "Rei! You didn't have to say that.." Cyris said, looking, for once, normal, and angery.

"Ohh..has she now?" Zel asked, an almost evil smirk spreading across her face at the new information that was awarded her. "Bah, it's not like you're not going to name your cruiser, IF slash when you get one when you become a cop." Cyris retorted back, making Zel scowl. "Will not." She stated. 'Will too..Just can't tell them that.' She thought privately.

)( One Week Later )(

Zel had gotten the job at the APD, and a bonus, she had gotten her own cruiser, which looked alot like Barricade. Zel was thrilled to say the least, sure, it didn't have the Decepticon insignia, or Barricade's trademark decals, but, she invisioned them none the less.

She looked over at the Doberman that was her partner, she had gotten the pleasure of naming him, and because he had blue eyes, she had named him Ravage, for sake of having two things around that reminded her of her favorite thing, Transformers.

Meanwhile...

Jazz wanted to vent in frusteration. He had come to some out of the place town in Texas, because they had gotten reports that Barricade might've been there. There had been an order for a Solstice to be delivered to the area, so Jazz had been recruited to be the human's car.

It was an odd experiance. The government had released them to be known to the public, as figmented characters and action figures, and there was alot of supporters, who all thought they were just cartoon and movie characters.

One of which, this girl, Rei, her name was, happened to be obsessed with..well..him. It was kind of flattering, he wanted to grin, when she had automatically named him his actual name. 'Primus, these humans..' Jazz thought with humor, watching Rei dance around him in glee, sporting her usual Autobot shirt.

He paused his internal musings as a black and white cruiser pulled up behind the oblivious Rei. Jazz tensed, before a black haired woman, who was grinning, stepped out, full Officer's uniform, and pulled out a set of handcuffs, opening the back door for her canine partner.

"Ravage. Kill. " The woman said, making Jazz worry, as the dog, snarling, ran and pounced on Rei, who screamed and held her hands up as the dog's teeth snarled at her throat. Zel walked over, snickering, as she pointed at her feet. "Ravage. Heel. Good boy." She remarked when the dog jumped off of Rei, and sat at the woman's feet.

"Argh! Zel! You daughter of a GLITCH! Your dog could've killed me!" Rei stated as she jumped back up, glaring. "Nah, Ravage doesn't actually kill people. I just use that as a command, to mess with the cracker-jacks." Zel said with a grin.

Unbeknownst to the two women, the dog, or Jazz, Barricade watched the going ons with silent amusement. The new human officer, Zel, was something else, he liked her already, for a human anyways. She seemed to be the only one at the station undisturbed when told that he had just randomly shown up one night and had been there ever since.

"Yo' mother fucking pig! We don't need more of you around!" A group of teens, wearing blue none the less, said as they suddenly appeared out from behind a few nearby houses. "Uhh..Zel.?" Rei asked, eyes wide, before she dove behind Jazz as the teens pulled out guns and began to shoot as Zel.

Jazz and Barricade, for a moment anyways, had no idea what was going on, Jazz wanted to protect the other woman, Zel, but that would run the risk of exposing himself. Barricade mentally scowled in annoyance, why were these idiot humans firing on one of authority? If any Decepticons did that, they were swiftly punished.

"Argh! You little slaggers! I'm going to hunt each and EVERY one of you down and EVICERATE you!" Zel snarled at them, holding her leg with one hand, and shooting back at them. "Ravage! Fall back!" She yelled at the dog who was growling and trying to get at one of the teens.

The dog darted back behind Barricade, but didn't lessen his growling. It was unfortunate that one of the guys had actually managed to get off a shot at Zel, who fell to the ground, and lay unmoving, as far as anyone could tell, with blood beginning to pool around her.

"Holy shit Max! You shot her!" - "Dude! We were only supposed to scare her, not KILL her!" - "Run!" were the various shouts, as Ravage darted over to Zel, pawing at her back. "Oh shit! Oh SHIT!" Rei said, freaking out, before running over to Zel, turning her over, onto her back with one hand, while fumbling with her phone.

)( With Cyris )(

Cyris paused a moment, pulling out her phone, and nearly dropping her soda upon the floor at what it said. It was one simple word, a code word that she and Rei had worked out, which read 'Slagged', meaning that Zel was hurt. 'Frag' would've ment that Rei was in trouble, or hurt, but, Cyris didn't pay any mind to her thoughts as she rounded up her team.

"Hey guys! We need to get somewhere, FAST!" Cyris said as three other women nodded to her, following her outside to their ambulance. "Kris, we need to get to 5304 Kirby St. STAT." Zel yelled to Kris, who had short shoulder length black hair and a calm demeanor. "Affermative." She replied, yelling a "Hang on!" As she floored the ambulance to speed, switching on the sirens.

)( Back with Rei and Zel )(

Rei held her hands to Zel's stomach, where she was bleeding, as she jerked her head up, hearing sirens, looking somewhat releaved. The ambulance skid to a halt as three women jumped out of the back, two bringing a stretcher while Cyris darted over to Zel, pulling up her shirt and unbuttoning it. "Oh. Is this all? Hmm, a little tricky, but i can fix it." Cyris stated to Rei as the other two women, identical twins, save for their dyed hair, one which was blonde, the other red.

"Xero, we need to get her back to home base, prep her for transportation." Cyris said to the blonde, while looking at the red-head. "Trance, go back to Ratch' and prep for an emergency blood transfusion." Cyris said, the two nodding and getting to work.

Cyris turned, looking to Rei. "Rei, i need you to call someone to pick up Zel's cruiser and canine unit, then meet me back at base, i'm going to need your help with the transfusion." Cyris stated, making Rei nodd as she pulled out her phone, calling the non-emergency police line.

Ten minutes later Rei had raced Jazz to what he assumed was their 'home base' as they had put it, which was actually a one story, chain linked fenced in building with a small parking garage, in which Jazz was parked in, next to the ambulance, and left alone. 'I hope that lady's alright.' Jazz thought, sighing.

(" _Slaggit Jazz. This isn't right. I should be in there helping, not sitting here._ ") Ratchet commed to Jazz, almost making him transform out of shock. (" _Ratchet?! When did you get here?!_ ") Jazz asked/demanded. (" _Two nights ago._ ") Ratchet responded, turning his scanners to the humans in the building, trying to deem what was going on.

Meanwhile, the human medics were running around, checking various equipment, while, Cyris was busy digging the bullet out of Zel's stomach. "Argh. Fragging glitch-head. I hope you're fragging glad that it wasn't any higher, or lower. FRAG IT!" Cyris stated, scowling.

Three hours later had Cyris barely finishing up the bandages that she had been putting on Zel. Rei was passed out on a spare bed, while Kris and the twins cleaned up. Cyris went and cleaned up herself, walking out the door, looking to Kris, who was second under her. "I'm gonna go to Ratch'. Let me know if anything changes, all right?" Cyris asked, as Kris nodded.

Jazz and Ratchet paused their comms as Cyris came out, got into the back of Ratchet, closing the doors and sighing as she layed down on the stretcher there. (" _What's she doing?_ ") Jazz asked, as Ratchet scanned the human woman. (" _She's fallen asleep inside of me.._ ") Ratchet stated, unwilling to let Jazz to know that the woman had began to silently cry and whisper for her friend to be allright.

It was a few hours later, as Kris came out, tapping on Ratchet's side. "Cyris. Zelete's woken up. She's as bitchy as ever. She's going to be fine. Just thought i'd let you know." Kris stated, waiting Cyris' reply of "That's good, i'll go see her in a few minutes." before turning and walking away once more.

There was a slight commotion a few minutes later, which made Cyris dart out of Ratchet in worry, before scowling, shaking her head at the yells. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR PRANKS! WE HAVE AN INJURED TRYING TO HEAL!" Kris yelled, her voice getting louder as she came closer, chasing the two twins.

Xero and Trance grinned, high-fiving each other and snickering before they stopped abruptly, trying to look innocent infront of Cyris. "You two..are just as bad as the twins." Cyris stated, scowling. "Yeah, well, you're just as bad as Ratchet!" Trance retorted, making Xero snort.

"If ANYONE is more like anyone. It'd be Kris. Too much like Prowl for my taste, needs to get that stick out of her ass, losen up, go get laid." Xero stated, arms crossed, and looked ready to continue. "I do NOT have a stick up my ass. SOMEONE has to keep this place running smooth, can YOU do all that paperwork I get? Can you?! And, just so you know, i don't need to 'get laid'. I'm waiting for someone compatible enough to spend the rest of my seemingly tortured life with, because of you two." Kris stated back, arms crossed and scowling.

"Viiiirrrggiinnn!" Trance quipped, grinning. "I'm warning you.." Kris started, scowling even more. They all paused as they heard knocking on the door, Cyris going to the door and opening it to reveil a dark haired man.

"Yes?" She asked, brow arching. "My name's officer Cade. I heard rumor that my new partner was here?" He asked, hands in his pockets, looking around from behind his dark sunglasses.

Jazz and Ratchet's warning signals went on high alert when the man stepped in, Ratchet's scanners telling me the man wasn't what he seemed to be, but a holomatter projection. "Argh. Can't someone get a decent meal around...here..?" Zel said, trailing off when her eyes hit the dark haired man.

"Barry? The pit are you doing here?" Zel asked, brow arched and arms crossed. "What are you doing up?" Cyris asked, scowling. "I was hungry, and I heard the Twins of Terror causing ruckus." Zel replied, rolling her eyes.

Xero and Trance grinned, high-fiving each other, before trying to look innocent. "Don't make me arrest you two." Zel stated, scowling. "Arrest us for what?" Xero asked, brow arching. "Disturbing my peace." Zel replied, grinning.

"Well, I wanted to come check on you. See if you wanted a ride home. Well, assuming she's allowed to leave?" Cade said, looking over at Cyris. "Feh. Get her out of here. Make sure she doesn't irritate the wound, or do anything that'd take too much out of her." Cyris said, shaking her head.

"Sure thing." Cade replied, grinning at her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go Cade. I miss my cruiser." Zel replied, rolling her eyes. "Hah, don't you mean MY cruiser?" Cade retorted back, making Zel grin. "As if. That cruiser is MINE. No one else's." Zel said with a grin, allowing Cade to help her out of the door, the two arguing good-naturedly as they went.

"Primus above, she even works with a guy named like him. Tell me it's the end of the world?" Kris said, looking to Cyris. "Every day is like the end of the world when I have to work with those two air-heads." Cyris replied, making the twins "Hey!"

)( Meanwhile )(

"So you're saying that you own the cruiser?" Cade asked, smirking. "No, I don't 'own' it. It was a figure of speech. Heh, if anything, it owns ME." Zel said with a grin, making Cade smirk wider. "I can deal with that." He said, laughing slightly.

)( Later That Night )(

Soundwave almost sighed when he got to his quarters, or rather, the place he had been hiding out in. Rumble and a newly repaired Frenzy nearly jumped him when he sat down, the two curling up on his lap as Soundwave activated his radio.

"Hello, people of the world, and those who come from beyond it. This is DJ Techno here, coming at you from the soundwaves. I've got a good line up of tunes for you guys and gals, and everyone inbetween." A woman's voice said, making Frenzy snicker slightly.

"This tune's dedicated to Soundwave, one of the most awesome Decepticons out there. Too bad it was just a cartoon, right fellow Transfans?" She stated, making Rumble snicker this time. "Heh, sounds like you got a fangirl 'wave." He said, making Soundwave open his cassette compartment.

"Sleep." He ordered, making the two snicker, but obey; the two transforming and sliding into the compartment. Soundwave deactivated his optics, shifting into a more comfortable posistion, and fell into recharge to the voice of the human DJ.

)( Two Days Later )(

"I don't think I agree with this plan.." Kris said, glancing at Zel, who grinned. "Come on. It'll be worth it. Wouldn't you LOVE to see their faces?" Zel asked, making Kris pause a moment. "..It WOULD be interesting to see. On one condition..You gotta do it with me." Kris said, smirking slightly. "Done deal." Zel said, smirking back.

Hours later, they showed up at 'base', Kris leading the way. "Cyris said they'd be in the rec room." Kris said to Zel, who grinned. "Does she have the camera?" Zel asked, making Kris nod. "Ultimate payback." Zel said, grinning.

The two exited the garage, going through the door, making Jazz and Ratchet wonder what the humans were up to, activating their scanners to see. Trance paused in the middle of what she was saying, staring at the door. Xero blinked, looking over her shoulder, before she nearly fell out of her chair. "..Is that..Kris?" Xero asked, before smirking.

As agreed, Zel walked in right after Kris, wearing almost the same exact outfit. "You two have been bad. We've taken it in our hands to..punish..you." Zel said, smirking. Zelite wore nothing but leather. Black, shiny leather.

Zel wore a skintight outfit, that consisted of a corset, pants, and elbow length gloves. Kris, on the other-hand, wore a tight fitting white short sleeved shirt, black leather mini-skirt, black fishnet stockings, that were visibly held up by a garter belt beneath her skirt.

She wore black heels, and wore an officer's hat on her head. And she had a whip in her hands, smirking. "Uh-oh.." Trance said, paling a moment. Ten minutes later had Jazz trying to contain his laughter, trying not to visibly shake.

"Whips. Chains. I think i'm excited." Xero said with a grin, wincing a moment as Kris cracked said whip against her bottom. "Yeah, be careful back there, would you? I have a feeling i'm going to be spending hours sitting on it." Xero said, making Trance snicker.

She yelped, loudly, when Zel, not being as..nice..as Kris, slammed a paddle on Trance's rear, making Xero turn a scowl to her. "Hey! Only i'm allowed to hit her that hard!" She said, making Zel and Kris blink. "So you two aren't...new..to this?" Zel asked, brow arched, and smirking.

"Pervert. Didn't mean it like that." Xero said, rolling her eyes. "Hey! Let me in on this stuff! I've been meaning to beat these two senseless!" Cyris said, grinning. "There's a differance between 'punishment' and 'torture'." Trance said, making Cyris frown. "Fine, whatever. See if I care enough to give you Morphine after it's all done." She said, shrugging.

"Wait? Morphine?" - "The elixer of awesomenes?!" The two said, grinning. "Damn druggies." Zel said, frowning and slapping Trance again. "You only work here to get the goods, don't you?!" She said, scowling. "I mean..where is the SHARE policy we had?!" Zel said, making Cyris snicker.

"Primus, you fragging 'Con loving glitch. If you wanted a fix, you could've just asked." Cyris said, snickering as Kris rolled her eyes. "They don't ACTUALLY get Morphine. Cyris just gives them some usual booster that they've neglected to get. It's not Cyris' fault that the fraggers go on their own mind-trip." Kris said, making Xero and Trance get horrified looks.

"...We got ACTUAL shots that we NEEDED?!" Xero said, looking displeased. "Damn...Cyris is a sneaky OW, one." Trance said, glaring slightly at Zel. "Eh, i'm bored." Zel said, looking at Kris, who shrugged. "Me too. You can only beat idiots so much untill it loses it's charm." Kris said, making Xero scowl. "Hey, I'M not an 'idiot'. Slagger over there maybe." Xero said, making Trance scowl.

"I'm not an 'idiot' either. I prefer the term 'questionable intellect' better." Trance said, grinning. "Howdy you--Leaving. In a hurry." Someone, Techno, said, having walked in, saw the scene and had turned back out of the room.

"Techno! Get your aft back in here!" Cyris said, grinning. "Ha! Make me, Idibot." Techno said, but entering once more. "Not that I've never seen my dear sister dressed like that before..but..Kris? Is that you? Damn, you look hot..for a human female." Techno said, making Kris blush brightly.

"Hey! Techno! Who's the most awesome TransDJ in all of Earth!" Xero said, grinning as Kris uncuffed her from the table. "Not much. Oh! Got an awesome boombox from a fan, looks EXACTLY like Soundwave. Only..more high tech than he looked in the series." Techno said, pulling said stereo into the room.

"Oh man, that's pretty awesome. Got any color coordinated Rumble or Frenzy cassettes?" Trance asked, having been set free as well, and was rubbing her ass a moment, shooting a glare at Zel, who mocked her by blowing her a kiss with a smirk.

"How's Kuri doing? She still upset about the movie's ending?" Cyris asked, making Techno nod. "Yeah, she was horrified, tried to set fire to the theatre..uhh..has a restraining order from Micheal Bay, she tried to strangle him..after attempting to kill him with her beloved paintball gun. Apparantly you can't kill someone by freezing the paintballs, but you can sure as hell bruise them." Techno said, grinning.

"Yeah, tried to bash his skull in with my gun, but, well, his thick fucking skull broke it..in which I tried to strangle him..with my bra too." Someone said, making them jump and look to a black haired slightly tanned girl, who was just decked out in Decepticon insignias.

Her hair was just above her shoulders in length, her bangs just above her eyebrows. She was rather cute, but not overly pretty, she looked rather..normal looking. She wore camo pants, of black, red, and purple. Her shirt was black, and on the front in a metallic metal purple color was the decepticon insignia.

She had two earing holes on each ear, each sporting Decepticon styled rubys and amethists, her pants were held up by a black belt, with a silver Decepticon buckle. She wore marine grade combat boots; and on her arms were black leather arm warmers and purple fingerless gloves.

On each wrist was a black leather wrist buckle, with metal spikes and a Decepticon insignia, and around her throat was a black leather choker with more spikes, and a dangling glittering purple Decepticon insignia.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 'Con poster girl. Assault anyone recently?" Rei asked, grinning. "Not since Micheal Bay." Techno replied back, grinning. "Shoulda smacked him one for me, for killing Jazz." Rei said, grinning back.

"Oh, I got him in the crotch, just for you Rei." Kuri said, smirking, making Rei grin even more. "So yeah, I can't even be in the same state as Micheal Bay now." Kuri said, shrugging and making them snicker.

)( Three Hours Later )(

"I mean, it's STUPID. They came through space, right? Which is FAR colder than any ice or ice machine..things, that we could ever make. So how the FRAG could we humans 'defeat' or 'capture' ANY Cybertronian with that crap?" Kuri said, scowling. "I know what you mean. We could either leave it as a 'plothole', or, we could assume that when they were in their protoform transport mode, they had heating systems that kept their sensitive internal network warm in deep space." Kris said, working on some paperwork.

(" _She's pretty smart.._") Jazz said, making Ratchet agree. (" _I suppose that's why they refer to her as their 'Prowl'. Intellect as good, for a human anyways, as Prowl's._") Ratchet said, refraining a yawn; the two having been listening in to the humans the entire time.

"My heart's a graveyard baby, and to evil we make love. On our passion's killing floor. In my arms you both sleep safely, and of lust we are reborn. On our passion's killing floor." Techno, Zel, and Kuri began to sing, making the others laugh. "Oh shut up, you just KNOW it's our song." Kuri said, grinning.

"Who's song?" someone asked, making them jump and look over to the door where a grinning Barry stood. "Holy primus. Fragging slagger. Wanna get your aft kicked?" Kuri asked, scowling. "You could try. Zel we got to.....The slag are you wearing?" Barry said, blink and arching a brow at his 'partner', who was currently being examined by Cyris about the stitches.

"Tell you later, you slag sucking fragger." Zel said, making him grin. "You can check on the rep. Second to none. This is how we get this done." Trance and Xero quipped up, dancing around. "Yeah, they'd have to pick THAT one for their theme." Cyris said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, what's yours?" Xero asked, grinning. "I wanna stay at home for the end of the world. Falling asleep when they're dropping the bomb. 'This is all a dream.' That's what i'll be saying." Cyris sang, making them snicker.

"Well, if we're doing personal themes..I'd have to say mine is Retina And The Sky..maybe." Kris said, shrugging. "Technical Difficulties for me." Techno said, grinning. "This Moment." Kuri said, smirking, and making them snicker. "Figures, the violent Megatron obsessee would pick that one." Rei said, snickering.

"Pretty Handsome Awkward for me." Rei said, making them grin. "And here I thought it'd be 'Before It's Too Late'." Zel said, grinning. "Pit no. Like I want a theme song for two kids." Rei said, grinning.

"Tidal waves are gonna swallow your town aliiive." Cris started to sing, making them snicker. "I bet Tidalwave COULD swallow a town.." Cyris said, making them laugh. "So what's on the agenda tonight?" Zel asked, after being freed from Cyris.

"Well, if all goes according to plan, you'll be tied up and i'll be doing all the work." Barry said, grinning, making Zel smirk. "Sounds fun, but..you're not my..type. I prefer guys taller then you..and made of metal." Zel joked, making Kuri snicker.

"Inside is changing. Mind is failing. Twisting and turning. Eyes are burning. Nothing is working." Techno sang, grinning. "Disrespection is still rejection. Foolish draining sound of laughter. Fusion is our silent partner. And nothing is working." Techno continued, making them snicker.

"Transformers, more than meets the eye. Transformers, robots in disguise. Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons." Rei sang, grinning. "Hey! We're not evil! It's just a differant career path!" Kuri said, grinning. "Said the Predicon to the Maximal." Cyris said, smirking.

"Guah...David..Kaye.." Kuri said, zoning out. "Well, that takes care of her propaganda." Cyris muttered, before leveling a look at Rei, who shut up the second verse she was about to sing. "Transformers. Autobots are watching you while you shower." Trance sang, making everyone look at her. "What? What?! Never heard the Deceptibot song?" She asked, grinning.

"Wait, which one would be watching the shower?" Kris asked, brow arched. "BumbleBee..With a camera too." Trance said, blinking. "What about Jazz?" Rei asked, grinning. "He'd be helping you masturbate while you shower." Trance said, smirking even more. "I know i'm going to regret this, but what about Ratchet?" Cyris asked, sighing.

"Ratchet? Well, he'd just plain fuck you." Xero interrupted before Trance could say anything, making her twin snicker. "Ratchet's a naaauuughty one." Trance said, grinning. "And what, pray tell, porn sites..or fanfiction sites..have you two been going to?" Kris asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, 'cause I wanna go see and or read it." Cyris said, grinning, making them blink at her. "Proooovvveerrrt!" Kuri suddenly yelled out, pointing at Cyris, making her arch a brow. "Am not. Just uh..curious..is all." Cyris said, shrugging, none of them noticing as Zel and Barry left, smirking.

Rei, Kris, Xero, Trance, and Cyris watched in amusement as Kuri and Techno got up, beginning to breakdance in the rec room. "You two are crazy. Though, I think it'd be awesome to see Soundwave and Megatron breakdancing." Trance said, grinning.

"Prepared to be awesomed. Well, I don't have Megatron, but I got an awesome flash of Soundwave breakdancing with a cassette." Techno said, dancing over to her backpack, opening it up and pulling out a cd, dancing over to the dvd player and putting it in.

They watched, amused, as off to the side of the tv, Techno danced along with the video exactly, only, where they did things she couldn't, she did with her own kind of flair. "You..have entirely too much free time." Cyris said, grinning. "Maybe. But, am I awesome or what?" Techno asked, grinning. "Or what is right.." Rei said, grinning.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, first chapter of a..well..not sure what..It's Transformerish though. Will they ever find out the true identities of their cars, or not? Don't know yet myself. Hope you all enjoyed. And the masochist thing at the beginning was a joke.

And, to those who are wondering about what Theme song I was talking about, you can go to Youtube and look up 'Transformers Movie 2007 Theme' by Deceptibot, if i'm not mistaken..I have no internet currently to make sure.

And, for the Soundwave breakdancing referance, well, any true TransFan would've already seen it, and knew what I was talking about, but for you new people out there, look up 'Soundwave Breakdancing' on Youtube.


End file.
